Klaine: Separate Peace
by gleefanfictioner
Summary: Taking place after third season, this story tells the tale details the hardships Kurt and Blaine go through during their first year separated. This will not just be a full on Klaine center story. Parts will feature some of the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt is laying down on his bed, while Blaine is fixing his hair. They just got back  
from a very romantic night out. They were hanging out with Mercedes and Sam. A  
double date it could be called of sorts.  
"Hey sweetie, can you come here?", Kurt says directed to Blaine.  
"Sure thing", Blaine replied going to lay down next to Kurt.  
"Do you ever wonder what will happen after the summer ends?"  
"Yeah. It terrifies me everyday thinking of it", Blaine saying sadly."  
"Ever since I got rejected from Nyada, I feel like my life is going nowhere. I am  
such a loser, I have no idea what to do with my life. Nyada was my only shot of  
making it. I blew it. I guess, I am just a failure."  
"Kurt no matter what you are amazing and eventually you will shine. Patience  
coupled with perseverance is exactly what you need; in order to, achieve your  
dream of hitting it big. In fact, I got the perfect song from me to you"  
Blaine gets up and stands in front of Kurt. He looks him directly in the eyes with his  
eyes glimmering from the glare of Kurt's lamp. Once their eyes meet, his voice fills  
the room.****

******___Just like a star across my sky,_****_  
_****___Just like an angel off the page,_****_  
_****___You have appeared to my life,_****_  
_****___Feel like I'll never be the same,_****_  
_****___Just like a song in my heart,_****_  
_****___Just like oil on my hands,_****_  
_****___Honour to love you_****__**

**___You've got this look I can't describe,_****_  
_****___You make me feel like I'm alive,_****_  
_****___When everything else is au fait,_****_  
_****___Without a doubt you're on my side,_****_  
_****___Heaven has been away too long,_****_  
_****___Can't find the words to write this song,_****_  
_****___Oh…_****_  
_****___Your love,_****__**

**___Now I have come to understand,_****_  
_****___The way it is,_****_  
_****___It's not a secret anymore,_****_  
_****___'cause we've been through that before,_****_  
_****___From tonight I know that you're the only one,_****_  
_****___I've been confused and in the dark,_****_  
_****___Now I understand,_****_  
_****___Just like a star across my sky,_****_  
_****___Just like an angel off the page,_****_  
_****___You have appeared to my life,_****_  
_****___Feel like I'll never be the same,_****_  
_****___Just like a song in my heart,_****_  
_****___Just like oil on my hands._****  
****  
**Tears start to stream from Blaine's eyes causing Kurt to tear up. Kurt looked very  
pleased, but that pleasure turned to self-loathing.  
"Blaine, why do you put up with me?"  
"What do you mean?", Blaine asked perplexed.  
"It is like you have everything going for you: Looks, Smarts, and Talented; yet, I  
just have talent."  
"You have all that and more. Want to know what else you got?", Blaine sits back  
down with Kurt.  
"What else do I have that is spectacular?", Kurt asking wearily.  
"You have me. Kurt, you happen to be the most unique person in Ohio. I am  
honored to be your boyfriend.", said with great vigor  
Kurt gets up to reciprocate for the song Blaine sang to him.****

******___Just do your thang honey!_****__**

**___I could feel it from the start,_****_  
_****___Couldn't stand to be apart._****_  
_****___Something about you caught my eye,_****_  
_****___Something moved me deep inside!_****_  
_****___Don't know what you did boy but_****_  
_****___You had it and I've been hooked ever since._****_  
_****___I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend_****_  
_****___I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._****_  
_****___Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._****__**

**___Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_****_  
_****___(what you do)._****_  
_****___You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._****_  
_****___You got soul, you got class._****_  
_****___You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man its true - all right -_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man but you._****__**

**___Just do your thang honey!_****__**

**___Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!_****_  
_****___Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_****_  
_****___What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_****_  
_****___You're the light that I needed._****_  
_****___You got what I want boy, and I want it!_****_  
_****___So keep on givin' it up!_****__**

**___Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend._****_  
_****___And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense._****_  
_****___Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_****__**

**___Oooooooo, oh!_****_  
_****___-_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man but you._****__**

**___Break it down now!_****__**

**___Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)_****_  
_****___Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!_****_  
_****___Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man but you!_****__**

**___Ohhhh!_****__**

**___And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._****__**

**___Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_****_  
_****___(what you do)._****_  
_****___You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._****_  
_****___You got soul, you got class._****_  
_****___You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man it's true - all right -_****_  
_****___Ain't no other man but you._******

A teary-eyed Blaine leans in to give his boyfriend a kiss. After the passionate kiss, they would go to lay down on Kurt's bed. (End of Chapter 1)

**Song list**

"Like a star" by Corrine Bailey Rae. Sung by Blaine  
"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night's sleep, Blaine and Kurt woke up. They try to  
figure out what they will be doing today. Little do they know, this  
day will be a day they will never forget.  
"Blaine, what would you like to do today?", Kurt asked Blaine.  
"Lets grab a bite to eat, then go to the mall.", Blaine Replied.  
"Umm...Sounds like a perfect plan. What movie shall we go see in  
the mall?", Kurt asked enthusiastically  
"Why don't we just stay in and watch a movie?", Blaine replied  
"Sounds like a splendid idea. I got the perfect movie."  
Kurt leaves the room, to go get the movie. Blaine felt as if something is going to go  
awry. When he woke up, he felt a pain in his chest. This deeply concern him. Kurt  
reentered the room with the movie.  
"So, I decided to go with Singin' in the Rain. Is that good with you?", Kurt told  
Blaine, while putting the dvd into the player.  
"Awesome. I love that movie. Gene Kelly was just divine in his portrayal of Don  
Lockwood. Hands down one of my favorite movie musical ever. ", Kurt cuddled next  
to him.  
During the movie, Blaine was looking at Kurt resting on his shoulder. He imagined  
himself in the auditorium. He is on the stage with Kurt sitting in a sit. He begins to  
sing.

**____****All I do is dream of you**_**  
**_**____****The whole night through**_**  
**_**____****With the dawn, I still go on**_**  
**_**____****And dream of you**_**  
**_**____****You're every thought**_**  
**_**____****You're everything**_**  
**_**____****You're every song I ever sing**_**  
**_**____****Summer, winter, autumn and spring.**_****_

**____****And were there more**_**  
**_**____****Than twenty-four hours a day,**_**  
**_**____****They'd be spent in sweet content**_**  
**_**____****Dreamin' away**_****_

**____****When skies are gray**_**  
**_**____****When skies are blue**_**  
**_**____****Morning, noon and nighttime too**_**  
**_**____****All I do the whole day through**_**  
**_**____****Is dream of you**_**  
**_**____****All I do the whole day throughIs dream of you.**_****_

**____****It's cat's meow!**_****_

**____****All I do the whole day through**_**  
**_**____****Is dream of you!**

Kurt runs to him. He grabs his hand to tell him that it was really beautiful. He is  
about to lean in for the kiss when...  
"Blaine, what are you thinking?", Kurt asked quizzically. He sits up. Looking directly  
at Blaine.  
"Oh nothing Kurt. You know me, I sometimes just doze off. Oh look the movie is  
done.", Blaine tried to shy away from the attention because he did not want to tell  
Kurt of his daydream.  
"What will we do now?", Kurt asked.  
"I do not know what shall we do?", Blaine responded with another question.  
"Maybe we should..." *Knock Knock Knock*  
A knock echoed throughout the room, when Blaine was about to respond. Blaine's  
chest started to hurt more with him knowing something is going bad. It is now after  
noon. They were the only people in the house. Burt was in the shop, while Carol  
was at the mall. Finn is now in basic training in Georgia. They reach the door and  
open it to be staring at a police officer.  
"Are one of you, Kurt Hummel?", The Policeman asked.  
"I am", Kurt responded.  
"I am sorry to inform you that your day was in an accident at his shop today."  
"Oh god. Is he ok? Kurt asked in tears.  
"He is on Life support. By my understanding, he was welding when a crazy man  
came in and attacked him. He fought back, but the man stabbed him and took his  
money."  
Kurt began to cry to point of not being able to speak. Completely desolated and  
trembling.  
"Can you tell us what hospital they took him to?", Blaine asked the policeman holding back tears himself.  
"Heritage", policeman responded.  
"Thank you."  
"I should be on my way then."  
"Goodbye."  
The Officer leaves.  
"We have t-to g-go now.", Kurt in sobs.  
"Ok lets go.", Blaine said with a melancholic tone  
They get into Kurt's car. They do not say a word while they are driving there. They  
arrive to the hospital in roughly ten minutes. Blaine gets out.  
"Aren't you coming", Blaine asked sadly.  
"Can you give me a few minutes alone please?"  
"Sure thing."  
Blaine walks off to the entrance. Just as he sees Blaine fade away, he starts to  
sing a song his dad used to sing to him to get him to sleep at night.

******____****Sometimes you may feel you're the only one****__****  
****____****Cos all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone****__****  
****____****But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along****__****  
****____****Watching you 'til all your work is done****__****  
****____****When you find your heart, you'd better run with it****__****  
****____****Cos when she comes along, she could be breaking it****__****  
****____****No there's nothing wrong, you're learning to be strong****__****  
****____****Don't look back****__******

**____****If your heart is beating fast, then you know she's right****__****  
****____****If you don't know what to say, well, that's all right****__****  
****____****You don't know what to do?****__******

**____****Don't be shy, even when it hurts to say****__****  
****____****Remember, you're gonna get hurt someday, anyway****__****  
****____****Then you must lift your head, keep it there****__****  
****____****Remember what I said****__****  
****____****I'll always be with you don't forget****__****  
****____****Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.****__******

_****__**If you look behind you, I will be there.**_

Just as he finished the song, he walks through the entrance. (End of Chapter 2)

Song list

"All I do is Dream of you" from movie musical Singin' in the Rain. Sung by Blaine.  
"Father to Son" by Phill Collins. Sung by Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Blaine and Kurt are nursing Burt back from his accident. He still is very weak, with the medication taking its toll on him. He needs crutches; in order to, walk without adding pressure on his left leg which got pretty banged up in the accident.  
"Dad, are you feeling better?", Kurt asked Burt.  
"I am feeling better, bud.", Burt replied.  
Burt tried to get up without his crutches. Kurt turns around to see him make a pitiful attempt to stand up. Burt was about to collapse, when kurt catches him.  
"Dad, what the hell were you thinking? You need rest...The doctor said to take a load off for a while."  
"Son, I am tired of sitting on my ass all day doing nothing. I feel like I did when I had the heart attack.", Burt looked worried.  
"You are going to be alright. Just relax and try to get some rest.", Kurt said with Enthusiasm.  
"My patience is thinning...Son, it is hard when you're use to being on the move to just stop still."  
"I know, it must be hard but you will push through it. Hopefully, this song will cheer you up.

_****__**Father**__**  
**__****__**It's not time to make a change,**__**  
**__****__**Just relax, take it easy.**__**  
**__****__**You're still young, that's your fault,**__**  
**__****__**There's so much you have to know.**__**  
**__****__**Find a girl, settle down,**__**  
**__****__**If you want you can marry.**__**  
**__****__**Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy.**__****_

_****__**I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,**__**  
**__****__**To be calm when you've found something going on.**__**  
**__****__**But take your time, think a lot,**__**  
**__****__**Why, think of everything you've got.**__**  
**__****__**For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not.**__****_

_****__**Father**__**  
**__****__**It's not time to make a change,**__**  
**__****__**Just sit down, take it slowly.**__**  
**__****__**You're still young, that's your fault,**__**  
**__****__**There's so much you have to go through.**__**  
**__****__**Find a girl, settle down,**__**  
**__****__**if you want you can marry.**__**  
**__****__**Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy.**_

"That was beautiful. Kurt, you are by far the most talented singer. You will go far in your career. I know you will.", Burt said with sudden giddiness.  
"Some days I truly hope so, but others I feel worthless."  
"There is something, I have to give to you. It came in the mail for you. I did not wanted to open it before you got it because I felt as if it was a bad luck charm. "  
Burt handed Kurt a letter from Nyu.  
"I filled out an application for you for Nyu. I sent in tapes of you singing."  
"Oh my Gosh, Dad! I cannot believe you did this for me.", Kurt said with elation.  
Kurt teared open the letter. He begins to read the letter. A sudden depressed look on his face appeared.  
"You did not get in, did you?", Burt said sadly.  
"I-I got into their musical theater program!", Kurt said with pure excitment.  
He quickly pulls out his cellphone. He dials Blaine's number.  
"Hi.", Blaine said.  
"Guess what, Blaine?". Kurt responded.  
Kurt quickly looks at the acceptance letter again. He is completely in awe that he got into NYU.  
"What?", Blaine said.  
"I got into NYU. My dad just gave me my acceptance letter; I am totally freaking out right now." Kurt hysterically saying.  
"I will be over first thing tomorrow."  
Kurt and Blaine, hung up leading to Kurt hugging his letter while reading the latest issue of Cosmo. (End of chapter 3).

Song list

"Father & Son" by Cat Stevens. Sung by Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks have passed since Kurt had gotten his letter. His plane leaves later today so he is very nervous because he has no idea what New York has in store for him. He is sitting down reading a book when out of the blue he hears a knock on the door. He walks to the door to find out the person knocking was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt.", Blaine said.

"Hey.", Kurt responded.

"How are you feeling? Are you excited or more nervous?"

"I am kinda more excited than nervous."

It was apparent that Kurt was lying, but did not want to stress Blaine out. They move to the living room where they continue to chit chat.

"So what do you want to do before your plane goes?"

"I have no idea. My plane leaves at 8 tonight."

"We should go to the movies?"

"Sounds like a nice plan. What movie would you like to see?"

"I say, we should see the movie snow white movie."  
"Ok."

Blaine and Kurt leave to go see the movie. Little does Kurt know that this was a trick that Blaine pooled because a party is beginning to shape back at his love's house.

"Hey Brittany, Can you help me with these streamers?", Burt asked Brittany.

"I would but I can't. I forgot how to work a ladder.", Brittany responded ditzy.

"Of course, you do not know how to go up a ladder."

"I will help you, Mister B.", Santana chimed in.

Burt gathered the rest of the Glee club that was still in town which included: Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Mike, and Puck. They had been working on this since Kurt and Blaine left to the movies. They are now putting the finishing touches when the headlights appear. In that instance, Burt turns off the lights.

"Everyone get ready.". Puck tells everyone.  
The door swings open.

"Why are all the lights off?", Kurt asked.

"I do not know.", Blaine Responded.

Blaine flips the switch to turn the lights on. To his amazement, he sees most of his friends there.

"Hey Kurt.", They say in unison.

"Why is everyone here?" Kurt says in complete shock.

"Do you think that were going to let you just go without us saying goodbye?", Puck said.

"Come on, most of us spent three years with you. We weren't going let you go off that easy." Santana added laughing.

"You have a free hours son., so we decided to throw you a little something before we send you off.", Burt said.

"I do not know what to say...I can only say thank you. This is completely not excepted."

"Come with me Kurt there is something you need to see.", Tina says

Tina takes Kurt to his room. His stuff has been already packed courteously by Burt. There lies a peculiar looking box.

"What is that?", Kurt asked

"Open it." Tina responded

Kurt goes to open, after that he is shocked to see what is inside of it. It ends up being tickets to see Sister Act in New York.

"Who got me these?", Kurt asked Tina.

"I did. Kind of the reason why I took you to your room.", Tina said laughing.

"Tina, I so love you right now."

"Come on, we should get back to the party. You only have like a couple of hours before you have to go."

They go back to the living room where people are having mindless chit chat.

"Kurt come here!", Santana called.

Kurt walks to Santana who is also talking to Brittany and Sugar.

"Omg! I am so happy for you. I will visit you every weekend.", Sugar says.

"How will you be doing that. Sugar?"

"Walking. Duh."

"Umm...Sugar, that is impossible. Lol. Ohio and New York are like 500 miles away."

"Opps."

"That is why, I love you Suga.", Brittany added.

About an hour later, Blaine makes an announcement.

"Kurt, the rest of the group and I put together a song to sing to you."

The rest of group gathers with Blaine in the center to sing Kurt the song.

**__****Santana****__****: ****____****Sammy was low  
Just watching the show  
Over and over again  
Knew it was time**

**__****Tina****____****: He'd made up his mind  
To leave his dead life behind  
His boss said to him  
'Boy you'd better begin**

**__****Brittany and Blaine****____****: To get those crazy notions right out of your head  
Sammy who do you think that you are?  
You should've been sweeping up the Emerald bar'**

**__****All****____****: Spread your wings and fly away  
****____****Fly away far away  
Spread your little wings and fly away  
Fly away far away  
Pull yourself together  
'Cos you know you should do better  
That's because you're a free man**

**__****Tina****____****: He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room  
Keeping his thoughts to himself he'd be leaving soon  
Wishing he was miles and miles away  
Nothing in this world nothing would make him stay**

**__****Mike****____****: Since he was small  
Had no luck at all  
Nothing came easy to him  
Now it was time  
He'd made up his mind  
'This could be my last chance'**

**__****Santana and Brittany****____****: His boss said to him 'now listen boy  
You're always dreaming  
You've got no real ambition you won't get very far**

**__****Blaine****____****: Sammy boy don't you know who you are?  
Why can't you be happy at the Emerald bar?  
So honey**

**____********__****All****____****: Spread your wings and fly away  
Fly away far away  
Spread your little wings and fly away  
Fly away far away  
Pull yourself together  
'Cos you know you should do better  
That's because you're a free man**

**__****Blaine with Tina and Brittany****____****: Come on honey  
FLY WITH ME!**

"That was truly amazing!", Kurt said.

Everyone goes to Kurt and gives him a hug.

"It is time to go Kurt.", Burt told Kurt.

Everyone looks sad because they lost Rachel and now they are going to lose Kurt.

"It was fun guys, truly it was. Do not worry or feel sad, I will be back don't you worry."

Everyone gives Kurt a hug and leaves. Except for Blaine that is.

"Son, I am so proud of you...Only if your mom could see you now.", Burt told him

"Dad, I would be nothing today without mom."

"Awe Kurt. I will stall the cab all I can so Blaine can say goodbye."

Burt goes outside to stall the cab.

"So this is a not goodbye goodbye.", Blaine said.

"I told you, I will never say goodbye to you. Consider this a momentary separation. You better come next year."

"You bet it."

"I will miss you, Blaine the Former Warbler."

"I will miss you to, Kurt."

The two hug and Blaine walks Kurt to his Cab. Burt and Blaine give Kurt their final goodbyes. The cab goes off into the night. (End of Chapter)

Song List

"Spread Your Wings" by Queen. Sung by Blaine, Brittany, Mike, Puck, Santana, Tina. Solos by Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and Tina. 0


End file.
